


On Edge

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hand Jobs, I hope, I’m a slut for that, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Story is better than the summary, Teasing, also this is purely self-indulgent smut, how could i forget - Freeform, like aside from a moment where obvious consent is given this is not a fluffy fic AT ALL, probably bad dirty talk though ngl, the guys are in a public space but no one is there, though tbh I don't know if I write edging properly, would it count though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: Finally by themselves, our lovely duo here can play.
Relationships: Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	On Edge

It didn't take them long to get into the swing of things; as if that was ever a problem before. The only thing they did differently this time around, however, was warm each other up throughout the evening; fleeting touches here, little kisses there, and suggestive things whispered to one another with a chance of others catching on to it or seeing them. Normally Fredbear would be the one to initiate after things calmed down, but tonight all the tension seemed to have gotten to Springtrap the most.

Once the building seemed empty, Springtrap dragged his partner into the hall and pulled them closer to each other, pressing kisses all over his partner’s face. That was nothing out of the ordinary… until Fredbear moved to wrap his arms around Springtrap’s waist; the other pushed him away and instead coaxed him onto his knees, so that he was face to face with his already half hard cock.

“Doesn't take long to rile you up, huh?” Fredbear teased, but awaited an order despite that. Springtrap huffed, resting a hand atop his partner's head.

“Just start sucking. Reward me for putting up with your ass at all today.”

Fredbear obliged, taking a moment to nuzzle his face against his partner's cock before licking a broad stripe from balls to tip, using a hand to stroke up afterward. He continued doing that, alternating between stroking, twisting his wrist every other time his hand reached the head, and teasing the slit with his tongue. “Fredbear, I t- _ooh, fuck…”_ Keeping up the tough facade was proven to be quite difficult once a sudden warmth wrapped itself around him, and Fredbear just looked him in the eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips as he bobbed his head and gently gripped Springtrap's thighs for some sort of support.

“You feel so good, Fred.” Springtrap all but purred after a moment of silence, the hand gripping his partner's head trailing down to caress his cheek. The gesture made Fredbear hum happily in response, and the vibrations were a very pleasurable sensation for Springtrap; the low, sharp intake of breath was enough to make Fredbear want to work even harder. He moved so his partner's cock was almost out of his mouth except the tip, and then his tongue teased, circled around the head before he completely backed off. Before Springtrap could complain, Fredbear was leaving little kisses up and down the underside of his arousal, teasing his balls every other round before engulfing the length again with no warning. This time it hit the back of Fredbear’s throat and the big guy moaned lightly at the feeling of it.

“F-Fred, fuck, that's not fair.” The little bit of control he had was slipping awfully fast, but that was the last thing on Springtrap's mind right now. His focus was on his partner, how he seemed so eager to please him, staring straight at him as he yet again released his cock. “Weren't you the one who said to reward you? I'm only doing what you asked, sunshine.”

The use of an old pet name startled him for a moment, and that little pause gave Fredbear all the time he needed to stand up and trap his partner against the wall, hands on either side of him. If Springtrap thought he was going to be the one in charge, he was mistaken. When he found his voice again, Springtrap huffed and crossed his arms, looking almost every bit like a child. “I take back what I said. What you just did was unfair.”

Fredbear allowed a very apparent grin to show on his face as he lunged forward and trailed kisses up and down his partner's ears, then from his forehead down to his nose, to finally his lips. Springtrap caved instantly, almost having half a mind to giggle at the barrage of affection. Then suddenly Springtrap was hoisted up into the air and carried bridal-style to a room nearby; the arcade, judging by the flickering lights and random beeps and music. This was actually perfect for what Fredbear wanted to do.

The questioning look on Springtrap's face was much too endearing considering their activities, but once Fredbear spoke up again, Springtrap started piecing two and two together and warmth crept up into his face. “So did you really think you would be the one calling the shots tonight?” Fredbear spoke right into his partner's ear, his tone enough to make the other emit a small sound similar to a whine. The feeling of the big guy’s cock poking into his lower back wasn't much help either.

“Well? Are you going to answer me?” Springtrap averted his gaze, choosing instead to focus on one of the many flashing screens surrounding them. “Maybe.”

Fredbear hummed in response, leaning against an arcade machine once he put his partner down. He gently grabbed Springtrap's jaw and made him turn to face him so they could look each other in the eyes once Springtrap decided to stop acting like a little kid. “Well the tables have turned, haven’t they? So I suggest you get to work- unless you want it to hurt.”

Springtrap refused at first, hands balled into fists at his sides, trying to focus on any of the machines around them in an attempt not to meet his partner’s gaze. But when Fredbear spoke again, it was clear to Springtrap that he no longer had much say in the situation. “If you don't start listening, I’ll see to it that you don't get to come today.”

A shiver ran through Springtrap. He was on his knees in almost no time, awaiting the okay from his partner. Asshole always knew what to say to get what he wanted.

“Go ahead. And make it good.”

One of Springtrap's hands came forth and started stroking upward, from base to tip, followed quickly by the other, and it was just that motion repeatedly; as he was finishing one stroke the other hand was already moving upward. Fredbear sighed above him, shifting his weight so his partner had room to maneuver him how he wished. After another moment, a tongue snaked forward and immediately went to work on the tip, still using his hands, twisting them in opposite directions every upward stroke. He knew it would be the quickest way to get the ball rolling; granted Fredbear was starting to get plenty aroused already, but with enough teasing, things would escalate much faster.

Springtrap also knew he was going to get it when the foreplay was over with, but the little control he had before really helped him. And of course he loved the fact that his words, hands and mouth made Fredbear this hard- no one else's. At the thought the smaller guy’s grip became almost vice-like as he twisted his tongue around the head and then moved to lightly graze his mouth over it. From the outside one could say he was being a little bratty, trying to assert some sort of dominance despite his position, but the truth was he enjoyed this- kneeling in front of his partner this way, in their own private time. Fredbear knew that too and was more than very grateful to be the only one able to see this side of him.

“Seeing your mouth around my cock is quite a pretty sight, love.”

Springtrap looked up at him in a way that could have been called lovingly, a small hum of appreciation all he could manage with his mouth being occupied. Fredbear’s hands shot up suddenly to grab onto Springtrap's head and the other didn't have time to even react before his partner was thrusting into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat with each snap of his hips. At the shocked expression on Springtrap's face, Fredbear let out a low laugh, voice coming out breathy and strained.

“You know what your mouth does to me. Don't act so surprised.”

Yeah, he was right. He was usually always right. But somehow Springtrap was still taken aback whenever Fredbear did it; he opted for closing his eyes and just taking it, one hand gently gripping one of his partner's thighs while the other snaked down to pull and tug at his own arousal, which he almost forgot about until it started to throb with need. He was never more proud to not have any sort of gag reflex to speak of than at that moment.

“I see you're enjoying yourself as well. You like being on your knees with my cock in your mouth?”

Springtrap moaned the affirmative, unable to do much else, when suddenly the cock slid out of his mouth, standing at attention in all its glory. He didn't trust his voice yet, however, and chose to let his partner manhandle him; where he was forced onto his feet and then turned and forced to bend over, face a few inches from the flashing screen in front of him, most of his weight on his forearms which were pressed on top of the control panel.

“This may hurt for a moment.” was the only warning Springtrap got; figuring he didn't need anymore preparation, Fredbear started pushing in, the head going in almost smoothly before he had to take it super slow the next couple of inches. How his partner was still able to feel tight was beyond Fredbear, but it felt so good and eventually he just couldn't help himself- once he was almost halfway in he pulled out so only the tip remained inside before he slammed right on home, ripping a loud whine from Springtrap.

“Are you okay?” Worry immediately took over, and Fredbear nuzzled his face into his partner’s neck, trying so hard not to just pound him into oblivion; he didn’t think anyone could help it, feeling those walls around them like that.

After a moment of silence, Springtrap spoke up, sounding a little breathless. “Just… give me a minute b-before you decide to ruin me, please.”

Fredbear chuckled a bit at his wording and nodded. About ten or so seconds passed, and he shifted his weight again so he had a better angle for when he started moving, and Springtrap let out a moan as his partner’s cock hit him just right. “Fuck, y-you can move now.” Springtrap breathed once he calmed down enough to speak, attempting to move his hips back. When Fredbear didn't move or release the hold he had on his hips, Springtrap turned his head to look at him.

“What we’re going to do instead,” Fredbear circled his hips once to test out the waters, and upon hearing the other gasp he continued, “once I let go, move your hips for me. Show me exactly how much you love and want my cock.” _Fuck,_ he was being extra assertive tonight. His words sent another shiver down Springtrap's entire body and the feeling settled right in his cock. Springtrap found himself enjoying it immensely, much to his not-so-surprise.

Springtrap didn't have to wait long after that; his partner rubbed little circles into his hips before letting go, standing upright and tilting his head expectantly, practically grinning from ear to ear. And Springtrap wasted little to no time in doing as he was told, slowly moving until only the head was inside before driving it on home, circling his own hips once he felt his partner fully inside again to see if that would make it any easier.

Needless to say, it did. Every other thrust had him going as fast and as hard as he possibly could in his position, which amused his partner greatly. Soon each plunge back was smoother, easier even as Springtrap finally grew accustomed to the length inside of him. Fredbear almost wanted to have Springtrap continue just so he could watch the growing desperation in his movements and hear all the pretty little noises, but he figured his partner gave him enough of a show and held him still again, earning a small sound similar to a whimper. And was that a little whine that sounded like _‘no’_ thrown in there?

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you enjoying yourself? Did you want to keep going?”

_Could he maybe stop talking like that?_ It was becoming increasingly difficult for Springtrap to trust his own voice, let alone even think properly. “Move, Fred.” Springtrap groaned, ignoring the other’s question in favor of trying to wriggle his hips. The one time Fredbear decided to get really into it was, of course, when Springtrap seemed the most needy.

“Beg for it, or I’ll just make you wait longer.”

Part of him wanted to punch the other square in the jaw just for the satisfaction, yet the rational part of him told him not to and just did as he was ordered. After weighing the only two options he had, Springtrap let out a low growl and mumbled something Fred couldn't hear.

“What was that? You’ll have to speak up.”

Springtrap turned to look at his partner again, practically glaring daggers as he straight up replied, “Please, Fredbear, I want you to fuck me.” He wasn't in the mood to wait now.

The big guy almost audibly snorted, lips still curled into a smug little grin as he moved one of his hands so it was splayed on his partner's stomach, keeping the other where it was on one of Springtrap's hips. He started a very slow and gentle rhythm at first, making sure his partner was loose enough- and then upon hearing a satisfied sound, decided _to hell with it_ and made his movements more rough, hips snapping forward and back with such force it actually surprised him that he didn't appear to be hurting Springtrap somehow.

After what seemed like a minute- or perhaps it was about forty five seconds, neither were keeping track at this point- Springtrap was very tempted to request a faster pace, but right now he was just happy that the idiot was moving at all, so he refused in favor of egging his partner on. “Fred… feels nice…” No sooner had he said that did Springtrap feel his partner smile into his neck as he nuzzled his face into it.

“And it's all for you.” Fredbear accentuated the last word with a particularly harder thrust, earning a surprisingly loud moan in response. “Turn your body a little bit for me, please.” At first he was confused, but his partner was quick to help him with that, momentarily stopping his thrusts so he could use the hand on his stomach to gently push in the direction he wanted. Springtrap instantly did as he was told, everything from his waist down positioned in a way for Fredbear to do what he pleased.

The hand Fredbear held to his partner's stomach moved down towards his thigh and lifted it up and back so it rested upon Fredbear’s hip, giving himself a better vantage point. At this angle his partner was sure to feel a lot more, and so Fredbear continued his thrusts, still maintaining the slow pace. And _oh,_ Springtrap felt _all of it._ His breathing heightened considerably as his partner stretched him to almost full capacity; and he wanted so badly to move properly so he could meet Fredbear’s thrusts. “Fred, _fuck,_ I’m… _so full._ Feels good.”

Just the tone of his voice, being able to see and hear how much pleasure he was able to give his partner… something almost primal automatically turned on inside of Fredbear, and that drove the big guy to want to give as much pleasure to his partner as possible.

Springtrap could feel himself growing closer already, but the still unhurried pace was making his release much slower. He knew a couple of minutes of touching his neglected cock could finish him off, yet still he refused to voice his wants. As if on cue- it was like his partner could read his fucking mind- Fredbear's thrusts get a little faster, a little more rough if possible, and Springtrap allowed himself to whine louder this time as he finally got what he wanted, pure bliss evident in the way he sighed out his partner’s name.

Fredbear could feel his cock twitch. “God, you make such pretty noises.”

“Keep fucking me l-like that and I'll make m-more of them for you.”

Springtrap managed to surprise even himself with that one, and Fredbear too was taken aback just slightly. If he was like this now when he was getting restless, Fredbear could only imagine what he would sound like if he decided to prolong their activity for just a little while longer.

_Only one way to find out._

The hand that was gripping Springtrap's hip finally let up to instead rest against the machine, making the big guy rest most of his weight on his upper body and in turn he was able- or at least he hoped- to move his hips a little better. “You feel so good.” Fredbear’s own breathing was labored, voice once again strained from trying to hold himself back. Springtrap didn't seem to mind all that much though, whimpering as he was basically fucked into the arcade machine.

“Fredbear, I want you to-” Springtrap started, but was cut off abruptly when the cock inside of him hit _just so_ and he let out a loud moan- one of many he was sure to make. But he was far too occupied with the sensation to care.

“Sorry, what was that?” Fredbear was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, glancing at Springtrap's cock and watching as it bobbed lightly and leaked some precum from not having been touched for a little while. It only took him that split second to realize what his partner wanted. “Oh, you want me to touch you? Is that it?” Springtrap nodded fervently, pushing himself up a bit so his back was not only almost pressed against his partner's chest, but also so he could move his hips better in time to take Fredbear even deeper inside of him- if that was at all possible. “Touch me. I-I’m close.”

But he didn't. Fredbear had been able to make his partner come undone a couple of times before just having him ride his cock, so he knew Springtrap didn't necessarily need any extra stimulation. Nor was he planning on finishing him yet anyway. So once Springtrap's movements became erratic and his breathing sped up, Fredbear prepared himself, the hand that was on the machine moving to lazily stroke the hardened appendage. _One, two, three, four thrusts and..._

“Fredbear, I-I’m going to-!”

Instant regret crept in as soon as he uttered those words once he felt his partner grip harder on his cock, making absolutely sure nothing would come out. In one swift motion Fredbear also pulled out, not wanting to come too soon himself; he knew he would have after feeling Springtrap tighten around him the way he did.

“No, Fredbear-!” Springtrap knew he must have looked and sounded pathetic; whining and hips bucking into Fredbear‘s fist in a feeble attempt to get any friction. But the other resisted, his grip firm and will as strong as ever.

_Springtrap was right there..._

Fredbear finally let up, removing his hand and watching as his partner relaxed for a moment, the other slumping forward with an exasperated sigh. If he had half a mind he would just leave him like that, but the last thing either of them needed was a needy Springtrap in front of a bunch of people. Still, once Fredbear wanted to try something both guys knew he was going to go for it- so while he wouldn't be dumb enough to allow his partner to remain in that state, he was going to continue what he was doing just to see him all desperate. “Relax. I’ll let you come soon.” Fredbear started, finally releasing the hold on the other’s thigh and momentarily backing away so he could make Springtrap turn to face him properly. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do.” His reply came with little hesitation, bringing his hands up to grasp gently at his partner’s face before leaning in to rub their noses together. _Of course he did._ Springtrap would never admit it, but Fredbear was the only one he _ever_ trusted.

They took their time now, enjoying the moment of silence and closeness, Springtrap being the one now to start trailing kisses up and down Fredbear's face. While his partner was distracted, the big guy wrapped an arm around Springtrap's torso and started backing up slowly, feeling around for a wall or perhaps another machine he could prop himself up against. And Springtrap just followed along, not caring at the moment where he was being taken so long as he could stay close to Fredbear, now nuzzling his face into his partner's neck.

Once he felt his back hit the nearest wall, Fredbear gently pushed Springtrap away, at least long enough to get comfortable on the floor before he motioned for Springtrap to join him. “Come. Sit in daddy's lap.”

_He was going to kill him._ Or rather Fredbear was going to be the possible cause of his death because _that was hotter than it had any right to be._ Springtrap grabbed the hand that was held out for him and was coerced into his partner’s lap, Fredbear pulling him even closer with his free arm as soon as he was seated. Using his free hand to grip Fredbear's shoulder, Springtrap pushed himself back a bit and looked at his partner curiously. He was about to speak up, ask him why the sudden change of pace-

Until Fredbear spoke up again, cutting him off before he could get so much as a syllable out. “As desperate as you were, you're not going to sit yourself back on my cock?”

That caught him completely off guard; it was rare that Fredbear talked like this, as usually his words of praise or encouragement worked wonders, but hearing how dirty that mouth could actually be was an incredible turn on.

The arm around Springtrap remained firm yet gentle as Fredbear shifted, enough so that his partner could easily sink back down when he so chose. Then Fred had both of Springtrap's hands in his in almost no time flat, fingers entwined, an expectant look on his face. And naturally Springtrap complied. He lifts himself up, wriggles around for a moment, and as soon as the tip of Fredbear’s cock teases his opening, he sinks right on down until he hits Fredbear’s balls. Springtrap loved how stretched he was in this position, how big and thick his partner was.

“You look lovely sitting on my cock.” Fredbear all but purred once Springtrap was seated, thrusting up once just to hear and see his partner's reaction; it was an adorable whimper, and Springtrap had to take another moment before their eyes finally met. “Move.” Springtrap groaned, gyrating his own hips to mimic what his partner had done before. The pressure inside of him felt nice, and the big guy himself was always pleasant to be with, but he was hard, aching really, and he kind of just wanted to get this over with so they could both finally come.

“Sorry, love. I know what you want, but daddy wants to keep you waiting just a little longer.”

He didn't miss the way Springtrap's cock bobbed after he said that, a thick bead of precum pooling at the tip. The grin that made its way onto Fredbear’s face was enough to make Springtrap look away, sour expression evident and a bunch of heat rising up into his face; which was surprising, considering where most of the heat was currently forming. Fredbear almost laughed, but instead opted for letting go of his partner's hands; he was going to need them, after all. “Go ahead and start moving then. But I want you to look at me and there will be _no_ touching yourself.”

Springtrap opened his mouth to protest, to call him an asshole or _something_ because Fredbear was just pulling all the stops tonight and it was unfair. But no sooner had the thought started leaving his mouth, Springtrap was cut off again, this time with a particularly hard thrust that actually surprised him, making him gasp loudly and almost fall forward.

“I suggest you listen or I won't let you come for the rest of the week.” That was more than enough motivation for him. Springtrap whimpered pathetically, pushing himself up and dragging his hips back down slowly, allowing himself to build a steady rhythm again first before he was finally riding his partner properly, eyes never once leaving Fredbear’s even as he really wanted to look away. The fact that they were so close didn't help, his hands on the other’s chest from making sure their faces wouldn't collide from the cheeky movement Fredbear made. Yet somewhere deep down it also thrilled him, knowing they could see pleasure in each other's eyes, the vulnerability of being forced to listen like this when he knew he could easily tease and poke back to get somewhat even.

The thought had Springtrap outright moan, sitting up now to grip his partner’s knees for support as the rising and falling of his hips slowly but surely turned into nothing but actual bouncing, every other plunge downward making him almost hit that spot perfectly. That familiar warm feeling grew as well; already having been denied once, it was no surprise that he was close already. Fredbear could tell too just by how much his partner was starting to writhe around. His hands, which he had left at his sides so as not to disturb Springtrap, made their way back towards the other’s thighs again, lightly squeezing them.

“Don't even think about coming.” He put on a stern tone of voice and suddenly snapped his own hips up once, roughly, getting quite a kick out of the way Springtrap whined, the movement making him lower his head before quickly looking back at him. _What a good boy._

“Again.” Springtrap breathed, feeling his legs tense and relax constantly. “Do that again.” Fredbear couldn't ignore that, instantly matching the pace his partner had set. That earned him a very pleased sigh in return, followed by pleasured little whines.

“I- Please, Fred, I- Can I-” He couldn't form a proper sentence at the moment. The big guy let out what sounded like a growl as if warning Springtrap, but the smaller guy had looked away seconds ago, unable to keep the staring contest going as his orgasm drew near. He threw his head back, eyes closed, feeling his body tense up, walls clamping tightly around Fredbear’s cock.

_“G-going to come-!”_

Fredbear pulled out quickly, letting out a low groan as he once again held back his own release, and his fingers clasped around the base of his partner's cock again so he wouldn't orgasm either.

Springtrap fucking _wailed,_ eyes snapping open, wriggling and squirming around and a mantra of pleas and Fredbear’s name flowing freely from him. He didn't care right now about how he sounded or looked. No one else was there, he was teased practically all fucking day… he was just so god damn desperate now. As soon as Fredbear’s hand was gone, Springtrap whimpered and lunged forward; bumping and rubbing their noses together, nuzzling their faces against one another, even trying to rub their cocks together. Anything to get more attention from his partner, to try and coax him to do anything.

Fredbear’s resolve was surprisingly stronger than that though, even as his own arousal leaked out of frustration. He smiled through his own panting and gently palmed his partner's balls, relishing how ready to release they were. “Fredbear, p-please...” Springtrap attempted to sit still, another pathetic whimper escaping him, the urge to reach down and stroke himself strong.

“What's the matter? Were you close?” Fred started, gingerly squeezing before going back to palming and rubbing.

Springtrap gave a jerky nod, shifting his weight as they looked at each other again.

“What's stopping you from taking what you want?”

The smaller guy let out a strange noise- one which Fredbear took great pleasure in- suddenly embarrassed. Fredbear didn’t need a response to it though, grinning like the shit he was as a finger rubbed along the head of his partner's cock. “You can't go a day without having daddy's cock inside of you.”

Springtrap couldn't bite back a moan fast enough. “You’re killing me here. Let me come, please.” _Nor could he apparently stop himself from blurting out shit like that._

“But I like making you wait. Besides, I haven't come yet either, in case you didn't know.” A quick glimpse proved it, Fredbear's cock standing up in all its glory, looking hot and heavy and just as desperate for release. “Fucking come then, so _I_ can finally do so.” Springtrap snapped in response.

In one swift motion Springtrap was on his back, legs wrapped around his partner's waist and Fredbear hovering over him, licking his lips. At the uncertainty he saw on his partner's face, the bigger guy leaned down to press their foreheads together, and that was soon followed by quick little kisses around his face before making their way down towards his lips. This made Springtrap relax considerably- or at least as relaxed as he could be right now.

“Want you on the edge one more time. Do that for me please, Bonnie?”

It was difficult enough to do it the first time; Springtrap highly doubted he would last through another round. However, his partner's usual demeanor was showing through, and it was hard not doing what he said when he was asking like that. So against his better judgement- he could already hear that little voice in his head yelling and cursing at him- Springtrap nodded his agreement, hands returning to grip Fredbear’s knees and waiting as patiently as possible.

Seeing him now, more open, even more willing and just putting complete trust in the other… the big guy almost felt bad that he was being so demanding. That quickly changed, however, when a feather-like touch against the underside of his cock had Springtrap squirming already.

“I promise you're going to feel _real_ good when I finally let you come.” Fredbear’s own cock liked the sound of that too, leaking a little more precum at the thought of his partner whining and shaking under him. _Yeah, he liked that a lot._ “Now behave a little longer for me, alright?” Springtrap could only nod, unable to trust his voice as Fredbear resumed his teasing, squeezing just under the head in rapid pulses for a moment before he switched to stroking normally, keeping his fist just loose enough so as not to cause any accidents. Thankfully all that precum was oozing out, which Fredbear used as a type of lube to make things much easier. Every time his hand went up, Springtrap would buck his hips in an attempt to get more friction, and every time his hand went down Fredbear would very gently squeeze. Alternating between the two proved to be very frustrating for Springtrap but quite the hell of a time for Fredbear.

After what seemed like hours- both knew it was only another moment or two- of the tortuous pace, that was more than enough to make Springtrap let out a mewl, low and pathetic, looking at Fredbear with his best puppy eyes; if that look didn’t scream _‘please’_ Fredbear didn’t know what did. As well, the big guy almost felt a pang of guilt when he refused, shaking his head. “I said once more.” The authority in his voice was slipping too, and there was nothing the big guy wanted more than to finally finish them both off. But there was still that little something primal in the back of his head that wanted him to do this, to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.

Fredbear hums as if in thought, and suddenly he’s rubbing light circles into the area under the head with both his thumbs. This makes his partner squeak in surprise before a loud moan is ripped from his throat. God, he could come at any moment just from that. Eventually that made Springtrap wriggle and squirm more, various desperate sounds forced out of him. It felt like everything was buzzing, mind a blurry haze of pleasure as Fredbear continued his movements. _Just a little more-_

“Please, Fredbear-!” By now he knows it's pointless to beg, but the words just slipped out. “Fuck, Fredbear, I’m- s-so close-!”

Fredbear’s hand was gone, being quick to hold Springtrap's hands down where they were still tightly gripping his knees before his partner could so much as even think about finishing himself off. And Springtrap _knew_ it was going to happen; that didn't stop him from letting out a noise he didn't even know he was capable of making, helplessly thrusting into the air for the friction he wasn't going to get. That wasn't nearly enough, and the only thing he was capable of doing was whimpering Fredbear's name as his partner finally let go of his hands.

“You did so well, love.” Usual demeanor evident, the big guy was already moving to prepare for entrance, grabbing onto his partner's hips before pausing. Allowing them to catch their breath for a moment, Fredbear asked “Just like this or on all fours?”

“I don't care. Please, just fuck me.” He was so far gone Springtrap didn't even mentally kick himself for sounding so wanton, allowing himself to be turned and forced onto his hands and knees, legs spread. Once in position, Fredbear abruptly plunged right in, and in a matter of mere seconds he was buried to the hilt, awaiting the okay before he did anything.

“Wreck me, Fredbear.” came the breathless reply not long after, and if that wasn't enough incentive to start moving, Fredbear didn't know what would be. With a growl, he started a merciless rhythm, fucking Springtrap with hard, unrelenting thrusts. His partner moved so he was resting on his forearms again, and that made the thrusts feel just a little deeper, a little harder, and everything Springtrap wanted at the moment.

The unabashed moaning and whimpering coming from his partner, as well as the fact that he too held out for Springtrap's sake, had the big guy growing close very quickly. Fortunately his partner was more than ready to come, had been for the last however long they have been at it, so it wouldn't take either of them long now. “F-Fredbear, please, I need to come!”

The knowledge that he was the only one who would and could make Springtrap sound so far gone boosted Fredbear’s ego just a little, and a particularly angled thrust had Springtrap yelp embarrassingly loud, clawing at the floor as his arousal slapped against his stomach, leaving a wet, sticky trail. Fredbear very much enjoyed that and kept hitting that spot, feeling how Springtrap's walls fluttered violently around him. Not too soon after, the big guy felt the familiar sensation of warmth deep in his belly too. He leaned forward so his partner's back was flush against his torso, making Springtrap let out another sound neither of them knew he could make as Fredbear just seemed to go in deeper, if that was at all possible. And finally- _finally-_ Fredbear panted out through grit teeth, “Be a good boy. Come now.”

And boy, did Springtrap come. _Hard._ Harder than he probably ever had, throwing his head back against his partner’s shoulder as he wailed, seeing stars and hearing static as his entire body seemed to buzz with pleasure, shooting thick ropes of come onto the floor and some spurting up his own stomach. “That a boy.” Fredbear drew out the ‘boy’ as he stopped thrusting for a moment to watch his partner come undone, quite pleased with himself, and he waited for him to relax. Which took a lot more time than he anticipated; the smaller guy was _shaking,_ panting heavily, head resting in his arms- he appeared completely boneless.

Before Fredbear could ask if he was all right, Springtrap hummed, sounding completely spent and relaxed. “C-come. I want to f-feel you inside of me.” The very slight desperate edge to that breathless and shaky voice did it; Fredbear quickly obliged, ramming into him as hard and fast as he could-

And then his orgasm hit him like a train, and he stilled for a moment as he felt his cock twitch and jerk inside of his partner as he shot his load. It was as if electrical currents ran through his entire being. Truth be told he liked the idea of Springtrap being able to feel his release, hot and heavy deep inside him as if marking him from the inside. Springtrap certainly enjoyed it, shivering and practically purring as he felt the warm thickness splash against his insides. Fredbear rode out his orgasm a little longer, only stopping and gently pulling out when Springtrap whined low in his throat.

After a few moments of silence, the big guy stood up and helped his partner onto his feet; only to have Springtrap slump forward and bury his face into his partner’s neck, arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry about that.” Fredbear started, lightly running his hands up and down the expanse of Springtrap's arms he could reach. All he got was a grunt in response, and just as worry kicked in he heard something similar to… a giggle?

“It’s fine. You’re amazing, Fredbear.” That was probably just post-coital talk, but Fredbear basked in the affection anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I was mulling over whether to post this or not because, while I like how descriptive I was able to be, I feel like the pacing was a little off at some points. But hey, if no one minds (or even notices) then better for me, right?


End file.
